Contract
by QueenMikan
Summary: Reika needs Hikaru's help. Two-shot, Hikaru/OC Rushed, for a contest on Gaia
1. Part 1

**A/N: This is for a fan fiction contest on Gaia Online; my username is redlunareclipse. The main pairing is Hikaru/OC, cause Hikaru needs some lovin'! Also, this takes place a year after the anime, so Hikaru will be a second year, Honey and Mori have graduated. **

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hikaru was lonely.

Kaoru had been sick with the stomach flu for the past week, and the doctor said it could last another two weeks. Their 'brotherly-love' act had shut down in the host club for the time being. Hikaru spent his club hours sitting on a window seat and moping, while gazing out onto the school grounds.

"Hikaru-kun?" He ignored it, thinking it was one of Tamaki's fan girls that had come to ask him how he was.

"Hikaru-kun? Hitachiin Hikaru-kun."

"Hikaru-kun!"

A few moments of silence passed, then "Oh screw this polite act! You, come with me." Hikaru felt himself being dragged off the window seat. He allowed him to be pulled along like a rag doll for a few seconds, before it registered to him what was happening.

"Hey, what're you doing?! Let me go!" He flailed his arms and legs around, attracting a lot of the other customers' attention. Some giggled, some outright laughed (Tamaki), and others snickered quietly behind their dainty pink embroidered handkerchiefs. Hikaru twisted his head around, trying to get a look at his assailant. He couldn't see her face, but her straight black hair floated behind her, ending in curls at her waist. The skin of her hand was pale, so he assumed the rest of her was as well. He gave up after a while, and grumpily crossed his arms across his chest, bumping along on the tiled marble floor.

She dragged him to a secluded corner where a two person tea table awaited, decked out with a tray of sandwiches and tea. She plopped onto the seat, and motioned for Hikaru to sit across from her. When he sat down, he could see her face for the first time. She had a small face with pale skin, small mouth, and large eyes, but the most interesting thing was her eye color. One was pale blue, and the other was a lime green. She looked at him right in the eyes, and said, "I have some, let's say, _business_ to do with you." Hikaru stared back at her for a few seconds, and then burst out laughing.

"What are you, some big crime organization boss? That line came straight out of a cheesy B-rate villain flick!" After he was finished chuckling, he turned back to his attacker.

She was cupping her chin in her hand, and was lazily looking at her nails. When the laughter subsided, she faced him. "I am Takamura Reika. You are Hitachiin Hikaru. I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend for a little while." Hikaru was sipping his tea, but spit it all out at the last sentence.

"You're _what?!_"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"And then he was all like 'So, do you have a boyfriend yet?' and I knew this was another of his schemes to set up an arranged marriage for me and then I saw a picture of your family in the newspaper and just randomly pointed at it and yelled, 'Yeah, him!' and then my father looked all creepily happy and was all like, 'Good!' because my old man wants grandchildren before he dies and I think he was reading that certain issue on purpose because he's always wanted to merge with the Hitachiin family and he thinks I should do it…hey, are you even listening?"

Hikaru looked up from the sandwich he was tearing into bits. Reika could talk for a long time. He ignored her question and asked her his own.

"And why should I do this?"

"Because. I told you to. And because it'll be entertaining."

"That's not a good enough of a reason! And besides, why don't you just tell him you lied and get over it?"

"Trust me; never tell him you've lied to his face. He would absolutely _murder_ you. Figuratively speaking, of course."

"Then wouldn't I have to actually get married to you? I'm not up for that yet. I'm only a second year in high school!"

"I'm running away from home at the end of this semester." Reika whispered it while fumbling with her hands in her lap.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Reika looked up and said firmly again, "I'm running away from home at the end of the semester."

Hikaru gaped at her.

"_What?! _But, I mean, why would you do that? You can't run from the people that created you!"

"I'm adopted." There was a slight pause.

"…Still!" Hikaru sighed. "Don't they treat you well?"

"Too well. I'm not allowed to have commoner friends, I can't go out to commoner restaurants; I can't do anything related to commoners! I have to walk around with three bodyguards following my every move and doing background checks on all the people I meet with. And you know the worst part?"

Hikaru shook his head.

"They just adopted me two years ago."

"So that means…"

"Yeah; I _used_ to live like a regular person. That means I can't meet my old friends! I'm not used to this loaded lifestyle."

"But don't you like living the rich life? I mean it's got everything you nee-"

"That's exactly the problem! There are no challenges living this life. If you want something, you send someone to do it. If you want something new, you just buy it. You don't have to work for _anything!_"

Hikaru slumped in his chair. "So where are you going to go? After this whole shenanigan is over?"

"I have a friend that is willing to take me in. Does that mean you agree?" Her different colored eyes sparkled excitedly.

Hikaru stood up and let out a long sigh. "No it doesn't. You're on your own, kiddo."

Reika watched him leave the club room.

One thing that she had _not_ explained at their brief meeting was how _annoying_ she could be. Hikaru couldn't walk down the halls without Reika popping out of a corner or classroom and yelling, "Say yes, Hitachiin Hikaru!" Just to make sure no one was confused as to whom she was addressing. Soon it progressed into signs with the same phrase scribbled onto it in different colored markers. Reika would get more and more creative each day. On the third day, Hikaru burst into Reika's classroom soaking wet.

"Fine! I'll do it," he practically shouted.

Reika smirked evilly, and flounced out of the classroom.

"Good. We'll discuss contract terms now."

Once they were a good distance away from the classroom, Hikaru glanced down at his much shorter companion.

"You can be really annoying, you know that?"

"So I've been told."

"Just wanted to make sure you knew." They meandered down the corridors until they reached the third music room. Reika led Hikaru to the same wooden tea table they had used the previous time. From the pocket of her school uniform, she pulled out a piece of paper with spaces for both of their signatures.

They were in the middle of dissecting each line of the contract when Tamaki, Haruhi in tow, waltzed in. The King and Haruhi had finally gotten together. For a period of time, Hikaru had been bitter toward both people, but after about a week Hikaru's grudge dissipated, along with his feelings for Haruhi.

"Oh! Hikaru, not doing anything naughty to Rei-chan, are you?" Hikaru was in the middle of shaking his head when he turned around so fast he gave himself whiplash.

"King, you were _in on this? _What about you, Haruhi? You _too?!_" He spluttered a bit, gaping at the other three people. Reika gave the King a high five. Hikaru groaned, and fell back into a sofa. Haruhi looked at him sympathetically.

"Come on, come on! We need to finish going over this thing and have your John Hancock scrawled onto the bottom." Reika tried pulling Hikaru off of the sofa, but he held on to the arm tightly, grumbling about 'wanting to take a break.'

"Um, Reika? I think someone's coming for you." Haruhi's voice cut through their bickering. She was looking through the space in between the heavy double doors out into the hallway.

"Who?"

"I'm not sure…but they're wearing the Takamura ties…"

Reika's breath caught in her throat. She whirled around to face Hikaru, who was sprawled on the couch lengthwise. "Quick, hide!"

With a sudden burst of energy, she pulled Hikaru off the couch and into a broom closet. She closed the door behind her softly, but made sure to leave a little crack to peep through. Haruhi had gotten the drift that Reika didn't want to be seen, and was greeting the men at the door.

Hikaru rubbed his neck while sitting on an upturned bucket. "Why'd you pull me in her-"

"Shh!" Reika put a finger to her lips, shutting Hikaru up.

"Who're they?" Hikaru whispered.

"My bodyguards. The old guy standing in front is Lee. He's the butler. I have no idea why they're here." She could hear the conversation taking place outside.

Haruhi had let the men and Lee in, and they were currently sitting on the sofa.

"Reika-san isn't here right now…do you want me to-"

"Oh, no, that's perfectly fine, Haruhi-kun. We're here to see Hitachiin Hikaru? It is to our understanding that Takamura-sama and Hitachiin-sama are dating…?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, but Hikaru's not here either."

"That's alright. We'll wait another ten minutes, if you don't mind."

Haruhi shook her head slowly before leaving to do her host duties. Tamaki was already entertaining customers.

Hikaru let out a long sigh. "Well, we just have to wait another ten minutes, right? No biggie."

The interior of the closet was dark and dirty. Even in a school like Ouran, the broom closets went uncleaned.

Hikaru had found a spider and was letting it climb all over his hand. It had tried to escape, but he had stopped it before it scuttled away. The spider was trying to escape again, crawling around and around. He watched it with fascination, and tapped Reika on the back. She was busy looking through the crack in the door.

"Hey Reika, look at this spider-" She whirled around, her hair whipping his hand and setting the creature free. She let out a small surprised 'eep' and backed into a broom. It fell sideways, and clattered against the stone floor. There was a silence afterwards.

"What is going on?" Lee's polished shoes clacked against the marble flooring and got louder and louder. Reika crawled over to Hikaru.

"Quick! What do couples do in a broom closet?!"

"Uh…I don't know……kiss?!" He had barely coughed out his words before Reika planted a big wet one on to his mouth. His eyes widened a bit, but he could feel her lips moving in silent words against his skin. 'Play along,' she mouthed. He nodded a bit, trying not to make (much) noise. He tried not to focus too much on the ridiculousness of the situation, and just on staying quiet. It wasn't that hard, after all. She was a surprisingly good kisser. They both heard the door opening with a creak and Lee's surprised 'Oh!'

Reika turned from Hikaru and glanced at Lee. A sheepish smile, accompanied by a beautiful blush, spread across her face.

Lee's moustache bristled as he said, "Well!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Reika had been whisked away by her bodyguards, and Hikaru had been interrogated thoroughly by Lee. The two met up in the halls the next day.

"Congratulations. My dad now thinks we are madly in love and his first grandchildren are on the way." She was happy, and Hikaru was just a little saddened.

"So…um…is that it? The contract, I mean."

"Yup. Pretty much. Payment will be made ASAP." She turned to leave, but he grabbed her arm.

"Um…maybe…we could continue the…um…contract thingy?" He blushed at the knowing look on Reika's face. "I mean, just in case your dad is still suspicious or whatever." He fidgeted under her look. She took a few steps forward until she was practically pressed up against him.

"Sure. But just in case father is still suspicious. Or whatever." She smiled a small smile, then turned to leave. Hikaru ran to follow, his own smile a lot larger.


	2. Part 2

One thing that she had _not_ explained at their brief meeting was how _annoying_ she could be. Hikaru couldn't walk down the halls without Reika popping out of a corner or classroom and yelling, "Say yes, Hitachiin Hikaru!" Just to make sure no one was confused as to whom she was addressing. Soon it progressed into signs with the same phrase scribbled onto it in different colored markers. Reika would get more and more creative each day. On the third day, Hikaru burst into Reika's classroom soaking wet.

"Fine! I'll do it," he practically shouted.

Reika smirked evilly, and flounced out of the classroom.

"Good. We'll discuss contract terms now."

Once they were a good distance away from the classroom, Hikaru glanced down at his much shorter companion.

"You can be really annoying, you know that?"

"So I've been told."

"Just wanted to make sure you knew." They meandered down the corridors until they reached the third music room. Reika led Hikaru to the same wooden tea table they had used the previous time. From the pocket of her school uniform, she pulled out a piece of paper with spaces for both of their signatures.

They were in the middle of dissecting each line of the contract when Tamaki, Haruhi in tow, waltzed in. The King and Haruhi had finally gotten together. For a period of time, Hikaru had been bitter toward both people, but after about a week Hikaru's grudge dissipated, along with his feelings for Haruhi.

"Oh! Hikaru, not doing anything naughty to Rei-chan, are you?" Hikaru was in the middle of shaking his head when he turned around so fast he gave himself whiplash.

"King, you were _in on this? _What about you, Haruhi? You _too?!_" He spluttered a bit, gaping at the other three people. Reika gave the King a high five. Hikaru groaned, and fell back into a sofa. Haruhi looked at him sympathetically.

"Come on, come on! We need to finish going over this thing and have your John Hancock scrawled onto the bottom." Reika tried pulling Hikaru off of the sofa, but he held on to the arm tightly, grumbling about 'wanting to take a break.'

"Um, Reika? I think someone's coming for you." Haruhi's voice cut through their bickering. She was looking through the space in between the heavy double doors out into the hallway.

"Who?"

"I'm not sure…but they're wearing the Takamura ties…"

Reika's breath caught in her throat. She whirled around to face Hikaru, who was sprawled on the couch lengthwise. "Quick, hide!"

With a sudden burst of energy, she pulled Hikaru off the couch and into a broom closet. She closed the door behind her softly, but made sure to leave a little crack to peep through. Haruhi had gotten the drift that Reika didn't want to be seen, and was greeting the men at the door.

Hikaru rubbed his neck while sitting on an upturned bucket. "Why'd you pull me in her-"

"Shh!" Reika put a finger to her lips, shutting Hikaru up.

"Who're they?" Hikaru whispered.

"My bodyguards. The old guy standing in front is Lee. He's the butler. I have no idea why they're here." She could hear the conversation taking place outside.

Haruhi had let the men and Lee in, and they were currently sitting on the sofa.

"Reika-san isn't here right now…do you want me to-"

"Oh, no, that's perfectly fine, Haruhi-kun. We're here to see Hitachiin Hikaru? It is to our understanding that Takamura-sama and Hitachiin-sama are dating…?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, but Hikaru's not here either."

"That's alright. We'll wait another ten minutes, if you don't mind."

Haruhi shook her head slowly before leaving to do her host duties. Tamaki was already entertaining customers.

Hikaru let out a long sigh. "Well, we just have to wait another ten minutes, right? No biggie."

The interior of the closet was dark and dirty. Even in a school like Ouran, the broom closets went uncleaned.

Hikaru had found a spider and was letting it climb all over his hand. It had tried to escape, but he had stopped it before it scuttled away. The spider was trying to escape again, crawling around and around. He watched it with fascination, and tapped Reika on the back. She was busy looking through the crack in the door.

"Hey Reika, look at this spider-" She whirled around, her hair whipping his hand and setting the creature free. She let out a small surprised 'eep' and backed into a broom. It fell sideways, and clattered against the stone floor. There was a silence afterwards.

"What is going on?" Lee's polished shoes clacked against the marble flooring and got louder and louder. Reika crawled over to Hikaru.

"Quick! What do couples do in a broom closet?!"

"Uh…I don't know……kiss?!" He had barely coughed out his words before Reika planted a big wet one on to his mouth. His eyes widened a bit, but he could feel her lips moving in silent words against his skin. 'Play along,' she mouthed. He nodded a bit, trying not to make (much) noise. He tried not to focus too much on the ridiculousness of the situation, and just on staying quiet. It wasn't that hard, after all. She was a surprisingly good kisser. They both heard the door opening with a creak and Lee's surprised 'Oh!'

Reika turned from Hikaru and glanced at Lee. A sheepish smile, accompanied by a beautiful blush, spread across her face.

Lee's moustache bristled as he said, "Well!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Reika had been whisked away by her bodyguards, and Hikaru had been interrogated thoroughly by Lee. The two met up in the halls the next day.

"Congratulations. My dad now thinks we are madly in love and his first grandchildren are on the way." She was happy, and Hikaru was just a little saddened.

"So…um…is that it? The contract, I mean."

"Yup. Pretty much. Payment will be made ASAP." She turned to leave, but he grabbed her arm.

"Um…maybe…we could continue the…um…contract thingy?" He blushed at the knowing look on Reika's face. "I mean, just in case your dad is still suspicious or whatever." He fidgeted under her look. She took a few steps forward until she was practically pressed up against him.

"Sure. But just in case father is still suspicious. Or whatever." She smiled a small smile, then turned to leave. Hikaru ran to follow, his own smile a lot larger.


End file.
